No, I don't believe in miracles
by Veela Winchester
Summary: Situado después del enfretamiento entre Dean y Metatrón en el almacen. Los pensamientos de Sam tras la muerte de Dean. Spoilers del episodio 9x23 y parte de los sneak peeks publicados.


No, I don't believe in miracles.

"Estoy orgulloso de nosotros"

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho decir a Dean, segundos antes de que muriera en sus brazos. Le dijo que despertara, que se quedara con él un poco más, pero su hermano ya no podía escuchar como lo llamaba una y otra vez. Tampoco podía ver las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas al sostener su cuerpo.

Dean ya no podía ver eso, porque se había ido.

Pasaron minutos hasta que Sam fue capaz de soltar el cuerpo de su hermano, recostándolo en un lado y cubrirlo con su chaqueta. No quería dejarlo ahí, pero debía acercar el auto para poder llevarlo de regreso al bunker. A su hogar.

Condujo toda la noche sin descanso, por primera vez el camino hacia el bunker le parecía eterno. En el asiento trasero estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Dean, seguía cubierto con la chaqueta de Sam, ahora manchada de sangre.

Ahora, aquel lugar que se había convertido en un hogar para ambos, un lugar donde tenían una habitación propia cada uno, ordenada a su gusto, sin olores raros, ni duchas en las que el agua caliente solo duraba unos cuantos minutos. Aquel lugar se veía sin vida, justo como cuando lo encontraron.

Llevar el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano mayor por los pasillos era probablemente una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho alguna vez. Limpio sus heridas y golpes que tenía en el rostro, quitando los rastros de sangre seca.

Mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar volver a llorar. Porque dolía, por supuesto que dolía. Porque no escuchaba la risa de su hermano, porque no lo molestaba, porque simplemente ya no estaba.

Rezó a Castiel, perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces le rezó al ángel y el que no acudiera a su llamado le hacía pensar lo peor. Pensaba que probablemente Metatrón los había capturado a él y a Gadriel, si es que no los había matado. Pero él no podía saber que Gadriel se había sacrificado a si mismo para ayudar a Castiel, salvando a Hannah en el proceso. Tampoco sabía que Castiel estaba con vida, pero que este intentaba solucionar el desastre del escriba de Dios.

Sam se encontraba nuevamente solo, tal como lo estuvo mientras su hermano y el ángel terminaron en el Purgatorio, después de acabar con Dick.

Pronto se encontró pensando en aquel año. El año en que estuvo solo por completo, cuando lo único familiar que tuvo durante ese tiempo fue el Impala. Ese auto fue su hogar durante todo ese tiempo.

Prácticamente vivió en ese auto, solo paraba a comprar comida, llenar el tanque de gasolina y estirar las piernas. No podía detenerse en un lugar por más de un par de horas. Desde el momento en el que Dean y Castiel desaparecieron, al igual que Kevin y Meg, hasta que atropello a ese perro, Sam no dejo de buscar a su hermano, pero no había rastro alguno de él, así que no se detuvo. Iba a donde la carretera le llevará.

Pero claro, él le había dicho a Dean cuando salió del Purgatorio que no lo había buscado, que simplemente había dejado de cazar. Esa fue una gran mentira, pero ahora no podía decirle que si lo busco sin parar.

Mientras dejaba el cuerpo de Dean sobre su cama, pensaba en las veces que lo había decepcionado, tal como le dijo aquella vez en esa Iglesia abandonada, cuando estaba dispuesto a terminar la tercera prueba y cerrar las puertas del infierno de una vez por todas.

Había decepcionado a su hermano mayor muchas veces a lo largo de su vida. Eso lo sabía bien, y se arrepentía por ello.

Tal vez la peor de ellas fue cuando escogió confiar primero en un demonio que en su propio hermano. Había sido tan estúpido. Ruby había regresado poco después de que Dean muriera y fuera al infierno, cuando lo único que Sam quería era vengar su muerte. Por eso se dejó llevar, por eso empezó a beber sangre de demonio para matar a Lilith, más no contaba con que aquello se convertiría en una adicción, con que aquello era parte del plan para liberar a Lucifer, ni tampoco creía posible que Dean regresará.

Lo decepciono un par de veces después de eso, aunque nunca hablaran de ello. No iban a tener un momento cursi, ni apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del otro mientras lloraban. Una mirada solía bastar para ellos, así de bien se conocían.

Por qué si había alguien que lo conociera como a la palma de su mano, ese era su hermano mayor. Al igual que él lo conocía, lo había admirado desde que tenía cuatro años, estudiándolo e intentando ser como él.

Pero la relación entre ambos no había sido la mejor en los últimos meses, no desde que Sam supo que un ángel lo poseyó para mantenerlo con vida. Fue por ello que le había dicho a Dean que no lo había hecho por él, sino por sí mismo, porque no quería estar solo. Había estado molesto, pues se sintió engañado, por eso mismo había actuado como un imbécil, por eso le había dicho que él no haría lo mismo si Dean hubiera sido el que estuviera al borde de la muerte. Pero la realidad era otra. Nuevamente le había mentido, probablemente aquella mentira era más grande que decirle que no lo busco. Pero estaba enojado y por eso actuaba como un idiota.

Fue por su actitud que su hermano había ido con Crowley en busca de la primera espada, lo cual lo llevo con Caín y regreso con un pequeño recuerdo del Caballero del Infierno. Sabía bien que la Primera Espada era inútil sin la Marca de Caín, pero aquella marca provoco cambios en su hermano. Cambios que al principio se negó a creer, pero que en los últimos días fueron más que evidentes.

Incluso antes de morir en aquel almacén, Dean le dijo que la Marca lo estaba convirtiendo en algo que él no quería ser, y que era mejor de esa manera. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, él también era un maldito egoísta y no quería estar solo. No quería vivir sin su hermano.

Dean era la única familia que le queda, además de Castiel. Aquella era su vida, cazar y salvar personas. Incluso cuando años atrás él no quería eso. Aún anhelaba una vida normal, una para él y su hermano, era capaz de ver una luz al final del camino para ambos. Su recompensa por tanto dolor.

Pero ahora estaba solo de nuevo.

Mientras él convocaba a Crowley, no podía saber que el Rey del Infierno ya estaba en la habitación de su hermano, son la primera espada en sus manos.

Tampoco podía ver que su hermano abría los ojos y que estos eran negros.

No, en ese momento él no podía saber aquello. Ni el hecho de que semanas después estaría buscando cualquier rastro de su hermano.

Que interrogaría y torturaría demonios en busca de información. Que estaría cuidándose la espalda de su propio hermano.

Él no sabía que Dean intentaría golpearlo con un martillo y él tendría que poner el cuchillo en su garganta.

Sam no podía saber nada de eso, pues él solo pensaba en tener a su hermano de regreso.


End file.
